I Carly I Still love you
by Runnerload
Summary: Freddie is dating Sam and Carly dating the ICarly intern Brad but deep down Carly loves Freddie but keeps it secret from everybody around her...
1. Chapter 1

ICarly- I Still love you

Chapter 1

The First weeks of seeing Sam and Freddie together as a couple had been very weird for Carly, because in the past Sam had made very clear that she hated the guts of Freddie.

Was it because Sam had spent so much time in the past, telling the tech producer of I Carly how much she hated him or was she in love with Freddie and didn't want to admit it to herself? _*No! Freddie is just a friend, I could never imagine being in serious relationship with him. I've got to stop thinking about those things!* _Carly mentally scolded herself and continued to do her homework at her big desk in her room.

Her and Brad would go on a date tonight, Carly hoped that Sam and Freddie would have also planned something after I Carly so that her two best friends wouldn't be disappointed of her having some alone time with her loving boyfriend. A few minutes later Carly went upstairs: "Hey Spence, I'm going on a date with Brad tonight after the show."

"Ok kiddo but don't be back home too late and have fun." Spencer said and continued to work on his newest sculpture. Carly got herself a little snack out of the fridge in the kitchen, made her way back upstairs and already begin thinking about her outfit for tonight's date with Brad. Their first date had been very memorable: Brad had taken her eating in a not so cheap restaurant in Seattle, she had been really flattered by the fact that he had spent so much many for her and was very anxious to finally know where he was taking her this evening. Carly was so busy with picking out the perfect outfit for her date with Brad that she almost forgot that Sam and Freddie would come over to the shay residence vey soon for a final sketch rehearsal before the actual broadcast of the newest ICarly Webisode. Soon after it had come to her mind, she heard Spencer yelling from downstairs: "I've got " because obviously the two lovebirds had arrived, he opened the door for them and said: "Carly is upstairs."

"Thanks Spence." Sam said and was a little surprised that he already knew in advance what she would ask. With Freddie right by her side, holding hands with him the whole time she then made her way upstairs and was curious to find out why the brunette wasn't down in the living room of the apartment to welcome them as always.

Finally the two reached the floor, where the I Carly studio was located, then they first stepped into the Studio but no one was inside of it. Sam thought that the fact, Carly not already being in the studio was a little weird because she would always be the first at the studio for rehearsals. "I'm in my room guys." Carly yelled from the other side of the aisle as she already had heard the footsteps of her two best friends.

Sam and Freddie then walked hand in hand to Carly's room and as they entered, Carly turned away from her big closet for a moment to welcome her two visitors: "Hey guys, no I haven't forgotten about todays rehearsal. I was just busy with picking out some special dress for this evening after the show."

Sam looked with the questioning look at the brunette, really wandering what she had planned this evening after I Carly. Carly caught the questioning look from the blonde and then said: "Me and Brad are going on a date tonight! Isn't that totally great? She squealed and jumped up and down because she was so excited and to her it really didn't matter that she was behaving a little bit like some love sick teenager.

"I will certainly tell you all the facts about the wonderful date, after I get home." Sam mentally sighed a little bit, as the brunette said that but in front of Carly she said: "Sure thing Carls, I will be anxiously waiting by the phone the whole evening for your call." The dirty blonde then grinned widely at Carly and then finally said:

"Let's start rehearsal now, the sooner we get finished with that, the sooner you can continue with rummaging through your closet for an outfit for your date with Brad. By the way: Where is our handy internet?"

Before Carly could say anything, her phone started to vibrate. Carly frantically started searching for it, because she probably misplaced it and her two best friends started to search with her. Freddie then finally found it and handed it to Carly and as the brunette looked at the display she smiled and said: "Aww! It's from Brad, he writes that he arrives a little later to rehearsal because he's making a little detour on the way here." Then the three finally got into the studio, rehearsing a sketch that Sam had come up with last minute and all this time Carly was on cloud nine thinking about her lovely boyfriend. They finished rehearsal without any flaw in their performance, and being very happy with the fact how good it went the three high fived each other.

Then Brad arrived at Shay residence: "Hey Spence what's up?" Brad happily greeted Carly's brother the artist and then Spencer answered: "Nothing much Kiddo, where are you taking Carly for your date tonight?" He then turned a little bit into protective brother mode and looked with a neutral expression at Carly's boyfriend.

"But don't tell Carly, you've got to promise that Spence because its supposed to be a surprise ok?" Then after a short pause he finally walked up a little bit nearer to Carly's brother and whispered into his ear where he was going to take Carly for their date this evening. Spencer smiled and then said out loud: "Wow! sounds pretty cool Kiddo, I really think that Carly is going to like that very much!"

Then Brad finally walked upstairs and soon as reached the door leading to the ICarly studio, he heard the wonderful laugh of Carly Shay coming from the other side of the door and surely was on cloud nine for a moment. He finally slowly opened the door and as soon as Carly saw him coming through the door, she got up from her bean Bag, gave Brad a short kiss on the cheek and then Brad said: "Nice to see you too Sweetie." Then the two drew away from each other, Brad also sat down on one beanbag and then the three discussed some last things for tonight's ICarly's episode.

An hour later it was finally time for the show, Carly and Sam did another installment of the pathetic plays and also Messing with Lewbert, which both were two of the favorite segments of the loyal ICarly viewers since day one. The show went totally great, it ended as usually with Freddie hitting the button for random dancing and he finally said: "Great job as always guys." Then he cut the feed on his laptop, walked up to Sam, took her hand into his and kissed it. That made Sam blush a little, what was very uncharacteristically for her but she quickly covered it by saying: "I need some ham right now, some I'm going to raid your fridge." Then she disappeared through the door, Carly laughed a little about the behavior of the blonde and was also a bit disappointed that she didn't have a cam to photograph the moment that Sam blushed for the first time ever.

_AN: That's the first chapter of my newest Creddie story, there will be some Seddie interaction in the next chapters because in my story Sam and Freddie are a couple as it also is in the show but Freddie and Carly will get together sometime in future chapters of the story._

_I hope you liked the chapter please read and review_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Freddie then went behind his laptop to read some feedback of the viewers of tonight's episode of ICarly Episode. Meanwhile Carly grabbed herself one of the beanbags in the studio and sat down on it, thinking a little bit about tonight's date with Brad just one hour from now. Brad then plopped down beside her on the car that Spencer had made for the ICarly studio and said: "You're ready for our date in an hour cupcake?" Then he smiled one of his famous smiles, which always made Carly's heart beat a litte faster. She smiled back at him and said: "Yes I'm totally ready for it and I'm excited! Can you give just one hint to where are we going tonight? Please?" Brad couldn't stop laughing for a moment, as Carly looked with puppy dog eyes at him and thought: _*She looks so cute right now giving me her best puppy dog eyes look* _

"No I won't give you any hint about tonights date, then you would probably find out too early where we are going to and then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." Brad then answered his girlfriend and throws her a kiss hand. With one eye Freddie watched this whole exchange between Carly and her boyfriend, in the past it wouldn't be as bearable as it was now because he now was over his crush on Carly Shay. It had been difficult for him to realise, that him and Carly just weren't meant to be and was really happy for her to finally found someone she truly loved. The feedback for tonights ICarly Webcast had been really good, they even had almost reached one million viewers, what was a big sucess for them. Finally Sam returned from the kitchen, still with two pieces of ham in her hands, walked up to Freddie and said after she had finished chewing on the almost last piece of ham: "Hey how many people viewed tonight's episode Freddo?"

Then she ate her last piece of ham quickly while waiting for a response and as she swallowed down the last pieces of it she got out a tissue to clean her hands with it. Then Freddie finally answered, while witnessing the weird scene in front of him: "Very much people- 980.800 people watched tonight's ICarly to be exact and we've almost reached one million viewers isn't that great guys." The last part said by Freddie caught Carly's attention, so she got up from beanbag, walked up to Sam and Freddie and high fived them. She then saw the tissue still tightly clenched into Sam's hand and that was a little weird for her because Sam had never used a tissue before to clean her hands after eating ham. But maybe Sam still tried to do her best to finally get accepted as Freddie's girlfriend by his overprotective mother that still tried to keep the two away from each other. Freddie and Sam could only spend time together while being at the shay residence or when meeting up at the groovy smoothie. Sam hated Freddie's mother for that, she was trying her best to behave herself better but Marissa Benson didn't acknowledge that one bit. Carly then finally plopped back down on the bean bag, meanwhile Sam secretly gently grabbed Freddie's hand and softly stroke it, Freddie smiled at her because of that nice gesture of affection and it was still amazing how Sam had changed for the better, since the two became a couple and it still was kind of weird to be in an serious relationship with the girl that insulted him so much in the past.

But on the other hand: Wouldn't be kind of boring if people would show their affection for each other every time the old fashioned way? And there was also an old saying that goes by: Sometimes opposites attract each other. Carly and Brad continued to laugh a little bit more and even squeezed their hands gently. Then Freddie finally said: "We go to Groovy Smoothie right now, you want to tag along?" Carly just in agreement, then looked at Brad who then said: "Sure thing, let's go!" Then the two couples went down the flight of stairs, Sam and Freddie in the lead, Carly and Brad right behind them and before she left the house she said to her brother: "Bye, I'm at the Groovy Smoothie with Brad, Sam and Freddie."

"Ok Kiddo, see you later." Spencer replied short, who was busy with working on a sculpture as always. Later at the Groovy Smoothie after the men had bought their girls of their dreams each their favorite smoothie, they all talked a lot about some random stuff that came to their minds.

"I still can't believe I saw you blushing today for the first time ever, that would really had been one brilliant picture if had got a camera with me at this moment." Carly smiled and playfully hit Sam's shoulder who was sitting right next to her.

Sam just smiled at the brunette and did her best to cover up the embarrassment about that whole blushing situation. "So you already started on learning for that big history test next week on Tuesday?" Freddie then asked Carly, who he shared the history class with and anxiously waited for the response of the brunette.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me of that horror test Freddie; I've got a big headache after I learned for it a couple of hours last weekend." Carly said and sighed a little bit then continued to drink her smoothie. "If you want any help with it just ask Carls, because I'm really good at it then maybe we can study together for the test." Freddie genuinely offered his other best friend and former crush, then he softly stroke Sam's hand under the table and was pretty happy that his mother wasn't around to disturb this wonderful time with his girlfriend. Freddie liked the new Sam, it seemed that a little of Carly's personality had been rubbing off on her but for him she wasn't the consolation prize because he couldn't get Carly.

Freddie was happy that he finally realized after nearly a felt decade that Carly would never love him the way he loved her since the sixth grade. Sure it had been difficult for him to accept that but he had finally moved on with his life and totally fell in love head over heels with Sam Puckett, just the girl that insulted him so much in the past and Carly had stood up for him the whole time. Brad then looked at his watch and then said: "Sorry guys we have to get ready for our date now see you tomorrow at school." Carly then laced her fingers together with Brad's again, smiled at him and then waved her two best friends goodbye.

_AN: Thanks to- Mary Alice Cullen1 for putting this story in her favorite stories list, miss dancer 2016 for putting this story into her/his favorite stories list, wolf girl for putting this story into her favorites stories list and reviewing the story._

_I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two Teenagers finally reached their destination, a lovely little park just a few blocks away from Bushwell Plaza. As Brad suddenly stopped walking, Carly was so unprepared for that happen to that she almost collided with him. She finally asked him: "why are we stopping here in the middle of nowhere?"

"You will see that very soon." Brad answered very cryptically; Carly just nodded her agreement at her lovely boyfriend and waited for the things that would happen next. Then Brad asked her: "Please close your eyes now, so can lead you to that big surprise I've got in store for you tonight. " Carly closed her eyes and then Brad took her hand softly in his and led her some more into this wonderful park. Carefully he led nearer and nearer to the little picnic basket and big blanket he had brought along from home and he was really sure Carly would like the surprise very much. Then Brad made Carly stop and said: "You can open your eyes now Carls." Carly slowly opened her eyes and if her jaw could drop to the ground, it have done it by now because she was totally astonished by all the things she saw in front of her: a white blanket lying in the green and on that a little picnic basket with probably all kinds of food inside of it. After she had finally composed herself again she said: "Wow! Brad I honestly don't know what to say, just: thank you in advance for all of that, no guy has ever surprised me with something like that!" She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on one of his cheeks; Brad smiled back at her and said: "No problem Carls, I would do just anything for you." Then he also kissed her on one cheek and then the two finally sat down on the blanket.

On the other end of Seattle Freddie and Sam were walking through the evening a bit in a very slow tempo, because both them weren't really in a hurry to get home. When they would reach Bushwell Plaza, Freddie had to get back to his overprotective mother and Sam would be alone at home probably. Because her mom would probably drinking in some dirty bar and would be home very late as always, in the past that hadn't been a problem for Sam but since she and Freddie became a couple she just wanted to spent most of her free time with him, but they couldn't spent some time at his place, because his mother would never allow Sam to step a foot into her home and Freddie couldn't come to Sam's house. Much to the dismay of the two lovebirds Miss Benson had found herself some parents in Bushwell Plaza that were as equally paranoid as her, so these "good parents" had agreed to discreetly keep an eye on Freddie in case Marissa Bensons son would be spotted anywhere near the Puckett Apartment. But right now all problems that they had didn't matter to them, the only thing that was important right now was the fact: they could spent some quality time together and the only place they could also do that was school. Sam still hated school, even if Marissa Benson wasn't around there to make their lifes a living hell, because she wasn't that hardworking pupil like Carly was for example she just didn't like to do anything for school. Back at the park just a few blocks way from Bushwell Plaza Carly and Brad were having a lot of fun, they laughed a lot in between talking and eat of the delicious food, that Brad had brought along from his home. Brad suddenly started a little food fight with some grapes, what completely caught Carly by surprise, she tried her best puppy dog eyes to get spared but it didn't work.

Brad lightly tackled her to the ground, and it made Carly giggle very much as he tickled her right at her week spot: her feet. Much to her dismay now, she had taken off her shoes earlier and deeply regretted it in her mind to let him know that she was ticklish at her feet. She couldn't stop laughing for a couple of minutes and even some tears of joy made their way down her cheeks.

She then finally lured him down a little bit more down to her, so she could gently nipple on his earlobe what made Brad almost faint there right on the spot because of thar overwhelming feeling but instead of giving in to that feeling he said: "That's not fair! You're cheating again Carls. "And before Brad could do anything against it Carly had him tackled to the ground and she said: "Ha! Give up Brad, because I've won you looser!"

Brad raised his hands in defeat, smiled at her and said: "Ok you, I give up." After that they started to make out a little, to Carly Brad was such a great kisser and she really couldn't imagine to have a better boyfriend then him. Meanwhile Freddie and Sam had finally back at the Bushwell Plaza Apartment, Freddie sighed as they reached the big door that would lead the two into the lobby of the building and said: "Soo, this is it I guess, time to say goodbye."

"Yeah it is" Sam stated in the best nonchalant way she could do in this very moment, but deep down it really bugged her that she once again had to spent the night alone. There were even some bad days when she second guessed her decision to act on the feelings for tec producer of I Carly but still she loved him with all her heart and even his paranoid Mom couldn't change that one bit. They then stepped foot into the lobby of the Bushwell Plaza, got into the elevator and then the doors of the elevator closed again in silence and they also didn't say one word to each other the whole elevator ride.

Also Carly and Brad then finally made their way home an hour later, realizing it was getting very late and they better get home now. Before Freddie and Sam finally said their goodbyes Freddie took the time for a long goodbye kiss, he just didn't care for one moment if any of the neighbors could see this.

The next day Carly came to her locker before her first period for today what was French with Sam, after she and Brad had parted ways with a special long goodbye kiss. As she got out her books, a girl that Carly didn't really knew very well walked towards her, passed her a folded little piece of paper and then walked away without saying anything to Carly what all that was about. Carly slowly opened the folded piece of paperand read it silently to herself:

_Dear Carly_

_I know we don't know each other in any way but let's just say we share "friends" but I just need to tell you this one important thing: Brad is cheating on you with me! I'm seeing you every day at school and we even have some classes with each other. _

_Now maybe you don't believe right away and that's totally okay with me, I also just wouldn't believe it when someone would write to me in a folded piece of paper. _

_Meet me today after school, 3 o'clock at the groovy smoothie_

_Miss xx_

Miss XX? What game was played here with her? Carly was totally confused right now, was Brad really cheating on her with another girl from this school the whole time?

_AN: Thanks to Wolf Girl for reviewing the story, I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the day, Carly could barely concentrate on school she just kept looking at some girls she had some classes with at Ridgeway High School trying her best to maybe figure out, who could have written the letter to her, who was the girl Brad cheated on her with. Was he really breaking her heart all the time this bad?

Carly honestly didn't know right, she couldn't prove yet that her boyfriend had been unfaithful to her, or if that mysterious Miss XX just wanted to get rid of her competition so she could have Brad for herself. When she and Brad met up in the lunch break at the cafeteria, after one very boring art lesson Carly tried her best to cover her worries, her mind so busy with right now, that she was being quite absent the whole time but Brad wasn't fooled by that fake happy face from his girlfriend. He knew when something was bothering her and both had agreed to keep no secrets from each so he finally asked her: "Carly you really seem to be somewhere else with your thoughts, and correct me if I'm wrong but to me it seems that something big is really bothering you right now. I don't want to push you or anything, but if you want to talk about it, you know that you can tell me everything. "

Carly was now almost getting so nervous that she starting to sweat heavily but quickly composed herself and said: " I'm just worried about that very hard test in history that is coming up this Thursday, I've learned a lot for it already last weekend but I still have problems to get some of the facts into my head." She lied and really hoped that Brad had bought into it. For some moments Brad had his doubts of the truth of this story but then he finally said: "I'm sure you will get a good grade on this test as always sweetheart." He then reassuringly smiled at her and Carly smiled at him with the best faked smile she could muster up right now.

She looked him deep in his eyes and hoped that she could find the answer to this one question, that's been practically burning like a fire in her head: Is he really cheating on me with another girl? Is he really that one guy that just toys with her and then breaks her heart big time? Some many questions were there to answer and apparently that one mysterious girl had some answers for her or was that just a trap? Carly quickly put those thoughts to rest, because all the questions were almost giving her a headache and she had to focus on the last two hours of school. Carly then eat her little snack she had brought along from home and tried her best to totally focus mentally on the last subject for today: Biology, one of her favorite subjects at school, not only because that was one of the courses she shared with Brad but also because she liked to get to know the human body a bit more. Then the two finally made their way to the class room for their shared last period today and Carly did feel a little bit uncomfortable around her boyfriend, with that bad feeling in her gut that he had been cheating on her the whole time.

She did best to put all her thoughts somewhere else in her min, so she could fully concentrate on the Biology lesson. Just a few minutes before the lesson had begun; she and Sam had shortly spoken with each other.

Sam asked her right away what had happened yesterday, that she was being so absent today. Carly had thought about a moment, if she should tell her best friend about the letter and then she finally said, that some mysterious girl was claiming that Brad has been cheating the whole time. Sam had asked if she believed that girl and Carly had honestly answered that she didn't know right now what she could believe or not.

Carly was really active in period, said a lot related to the subject, and wasn't flirting so much with Brad as she usually does, because Carly really had to get her mind off that complicated Brad situation until school was finally over for today. One hour later school finally ended with the last bell ringing for today. Hand in Hand Brad and Carly walked out of the classroom with their biology books under the other arm to their lockers to meet up with Sam and Freddie. They finally then reached the lockers where Freddie and Sam were already waiting for them. Right as he saw the two lovebirds coming their way Sam said to Carly: "It's been a while since we've got some girl time kiddo, maybe we could watch some Girly Cow together this afternoon?"

""Yeah you right sounds well to me; come by my place at 3'o clock, by then I should be done with learning for that stupid history test." Carly replied nonchalantly, truth was she wasn't worried a bit about the upcoming the history test; she just needed to feed a believable lie to Brad, so he wouldn't get suspicious. "Ok kiddo see you then." Sam answered back and then left the building hand in hand with Freddie.

"I really hope that girly time is okay for you sweetheart." Carly said smiled at him and gave him a short kiss on his cheek. "That's absolutely no problem for me darling, we see each other any way at tomorrows I Carly rehearsal. You and Sam have already come up with some ideas for the next show?"

"Yeah we have already some good ideas, but Sam has been the most creative when it comes to new sketches in the past." Carly answered, then she softly took Brad's hand gently squeezed it a bit and then the two finally made their way out of the building. A few minutes later the school bus had come to a stop just a few feet away from the Bushwell Plaza, Brad walked Carly all the way to her apartment and after a long goodbye kiss they finally parted ways.

Carly stepped inside the apartment and said: "Hey I'm home." Spencer was already working on a new art project, but paused his work, got up from the table and said: "Hey kiddo, how was school?" "it was ok." Carly replied short and sweetly what was very uncharactiscal for her and Spencer knew when his sister was bothering something. After some hesitation Carly finally told her the whole story with the mysterious that had wrote her a letter and that she was meeting with Miss XX in about twenty minutes. Spencer was really amazed by the story and jokingly said that it almost felt like some James Bond movie to him. Carly madly glared at him for that comment for a moment, because to her that wasn't one bit amusing but then she laughed a bit to ease the tension a little bit before that important meeting with Mysterious Girl.

She finally made her way out of the apartment and decided to walk the whole way to the Groovy Smoothie in a slow pace because she didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to herself. She finally then reached the Groovy Smoothie and right at the moment she stepped inside she heard someone calling her name, Carly swung around to get a look at the person and then was shocked a bit as she saw the familiar face of: Valerie!

She stepped up to her and blurted out: "You are Miss XX? I can't believe this; he is cheating on me with the most manipulative person on this whole planet?" Carly asked and almost wanted to crawl right into a hole to hide from the rest of the world.

"Yes your lovely Brad cheats on you with me! You two won't stay together for that long, he will dump you very soon!" Valerie said with a big grin on her face, what made Carly just ran as fast as she could out of the Groovy smoothie.

_AN: Thanks to- Jodie n for putting this story into her/his favorite stories list, thanks to Project Nick for putting this story into her/his favorite stories list, thanks to kwh 5963 for putting this story into her/his favorite stories List, big thank you also to kwh 5963 and Project Nick for reviewing the story. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finally Carly reached her apartment at Bushwell Plaza and almost crashed into Sam, who was making her way to Carly's apartment right at that moment. Sam saw the red eyes of her best friend and said while Carly was opening the door for her: "Hey Carls what happended, I haven't seen you this sad in a long time?"

Carly composed herself the best she could at that very moment greeted Spencer with her best fake smile she could muster up right now and then the two girls went right up to the I Carly Studio. Carly plopped down on one bean bag in the middle of the room and Sam immediately did the same. There was silence between both girls for a couple of moments before Carly finally said: "Brad has been cheating on me." Sam looked very shocked at her and felt sorry for her, tears then formed in eyes and threatened to make their way down her cheeks but Carly quickly wiped them away and added: "I met the girl face to face a couple of minutes ago and its Valerie!" But then she decided to give up and let the tears finally fall, Sam quickly rushed to her side and tightly hugged her. Sam didn't know at the moment what to say, because that had also shocked her a lot and she needed some minutes to digest that on her own.

"She said he's going to dump me very soon, I don't want to give her the satisfaction that she has won this whole thing but on the hand I'm really not sure If Brad is worth all the trouble of fighting for him." Carly said in between crying into Sam's shoulder and then Sam said: "I can't give you the answer to that question Carls; I think the best way to make your decision in this case is listening to your heart." Carly was clearly surprised by these wise words from her best friend and then she thanked her for that good advice and said: "Let's watch some Girly Cow together; I really need to put the thoughts of that whole Brad situation away for a while."

Then the two went downstairs, turned on the TV and the two girls happily chatted a bit while their favorite TV Show was on the air. Carly of course let Sam stay overnight and she already knew that she would definitely have a very bad night because she would have to see Brad again tomorrow. After lying awake for some minutes talking to Sam and getting some more useful advice from the two girls then finally went to sleep.

Carly had made the decision to break up with Brad the next, because she came to the conclusion after talking with Sam that she just couldn't pretend that everything was okay between after what had transpired today. The next day Carly suddenly froze in her steps as she saw Valerie and Brad kissing nearby the school entrance. She just quickly looked away from the two and just ran right into the school building not caring at the moment what the others that stood outside thought about that behavior.

Freddie looked concerned at Sam and asked: "Maybe you should go after her to look if she's okay?"

"No, she needs some alone time now and don't worry Carly won't let school slide because of that whole Brad situation." Sam said and really hoped that she was right about that. Carly meanwhile went directly to the girls' bathroom and immediately locked herself in one toilet booth. She was happy to be alone in here because she really didn't want to see anyone right now, she slided down to the ground of the toilet booth, covered her face with her hands and just let the tears fall down freely. When she heard the bell for the first period rang, she finally composed herself the best way she could and made her way out of the girls bathroom. Wendy walked up to her right before she went into the class room and asked if anything was okay, Carly lied and said everything was fine and that she was only being a little bit tired. She almost wanted to puke every time she saw Valerie and Brad walking hand in hand through the halls of Ridgeway High School but tried to do her very best to don't let get to her. Much to Carly's relieve the last period on today's short school schedule went by very quickly and Carly practically fled the school building after the last bell for today rang. Later that day Carly was sitting alone in her room, when she suddenly received a text on her mobile phone from Freddie that said: *Can I come over to your apartment? I want to install some new techie stuff on my laptop for ICarly.*

*Yeah sure you can Freddie* Carly texted him back and wondered why he would ask her for permission to come by her apartment. She then put her phone back on her night stand, got up from her bed and went downstairs to herself something to drink. A few minutes later Freddie arrived and the two then went up to the I Carly studio right away. On the outside she was making everybody think that she wasn't letting the whole Brad thing get to her but deep down inside it still hurt very much to be betrayed like that by the guy you loved so much

Freddie thought Carly didn't want to keep him company because she was still hurt because Brad had cheated on her but to his surprise she stayed there and kept him company the whole time. Carly practically poured out her soul to Freddie, because she just needed someone right now to talk to. Freddie listened to her the whole time and felt so sorry for her, Carly definetly deserved someone better then Brad, who actually would acknowledge what wonderful girl Carly Shay indeed, was. He really hoped that she soon found her Mr Right and he really hated it to see her like this. In the middle of talking Carly started to cry again, Freddie paused his work on his laptop, quickly rushed to Carly's side and tightly hugged her.

In the spur of the moment Carly started to kiss Freddie right on the mouth, at first Freddie wanted to push her off but then decided against it and kissed her back. She softly grabbed his hair with one hand to intensify the kiss a bit more but as she was aware what she was doing here she quickly ended the kiss and blurted out: "What did I do? That was so stupid! I don't want to destroy your relationship with Sam because I don't have one. Please just leave now!"

Freddie quickly left the Shays apartment and realized that he actually liked the kiss with Carly but he also had feelings for Sam. What should he do now? Should he pretend that the kiss between him and Carly never happened or hurt Sam's feelings by breaking up with her?

_AN: Thanks to- creddie girl for reviewing the story, I hope you like this Chapter, please read and review_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The mood between Freddie and Carly was really awkward the day after their spontaneous kiss at the Shay's apartment yesterday. The school day would be very hard for her again, but Sam and Freddie had cheered up enough so the day would be a little easier for her to make through. She sat down next to Wendy and Sam in the first period for today and hoped she would have the luck today, to not meet Brad and his dumb new girlfriend, the most manipulative person on the planet Valerie anywhere in the halls of Ridgeway High School.

She figured it would take some time to get over Brad, they had been together for almost four months, the longest time a relationship with a guy had ever held in Carly's case and she had been really so naïve to think that the thing with Brad would last for a long time.

Maybe that meant that she and Freddie were really meant for each other? But Sam was so happy being with Freddie right now and Carly really didn't to jeopardize the friendship to Sam and Freddie by destroying the relationship of the I Carly tech producer with her other best friend. But one way or the other and even if she didn't intended to be that way, by kissing Freddie she had made things very much complicated between her and Freddie. _*What am I going to do about this whole kiss thing, tell it Sam and maybe risking she never ever talking to me again because I stole her boyfriend? Or do I better like nothing happened between me and Freddie? * _The longer she thought about that two questions that really kept her mind racing, both choices were in the end bad ones, because she just didn't want to keep any secrets from Sam but on the other hand didn't want to hurt her feelings big time by saying her right into her face that she had kissed Freddie.

*_Why has love has to be that complicated sometimes?* _Carly thought to herself and really didn't know how she would get herself out of this big mess and from what person she could seek advice from.

In the next hours she did her best to totally concentrate her thoughts on school or she would clearly have a big headache by the end of the school day and she couldn't let things slide at school or she would totally fail the upcoming test in history. Meanwhile on the other end of the same aisle where Carly was sitting in a class room, Freddie's mind was also racing because of the kiss between him and Carly yesterday. He really didn't know what to think of it, he still had to admit to himself that he had really enjoyed it but on the hand he really regretted to not have told Carly to stop kissing him. Because it was wrong what they were doing, he had cheated on Sam by kissing the girl he was depressed so much because she never loved him back in the "real way". But maybe he and Carly could have been together now, if Sam hadn't intervened and made him believe that Carly had only liked him at this time because he had saved her of being hit by a taco truck.

_Flashback_

"_I don't feel like a hero." Freddie said to Carly, who came to visit him this day and he was really happy to see her. Carly thought to herself:*typical for Freddie! He just saved my life and is still down playing that great thing* _

"_But you are one….to me." She then continued, suddenly stepped very close to Freddie's hospital bed and started to kiss him softly right on his mouth. Freddie was at first so shocked that he didn't know to react for a few minutes but then he thought to himself: * I kiss her back it's now or never, maybe destiny is finally on my side and Carly has fallen in love with me.* Freddie then kissed her back passionately and for some moments the two teenagers forgot their surroundings and just enjoyed this very romantic moment. _

_Suddenly Miss Benson waked into the room: "Freddie I brought you some…." She started the sentence with but never finished because of the scene that was playing in front of her she totally froze right on the spot. But she quickly composed herself again and blurted out: "What the yuck!" That sudden outburst made Carly getting quickly back up to a standing position. She just looked very embarrassed at Freddie's mom for a moment before she could finally get out the words: "I'm just checking his temperature! See? Nothing to worry about" But Miss Benson wasn't satisfied with answer, so she took one pair of her sons underwear and started to beat Carly with it._

_Carly then quickly rushed right into the direction of the door and Freddie said: "Carly don't leave!" _

"_She's beating me with your underwear!" Carly exclaimed right into Freddie's direction before she finally left the room. _

_End Flashback_

Shortly after that both of them had decided, to consider a relationship with each other after that whole hero thing "wore off". But after a couple of months passed by, they both had forgot about their deal, and so Carly moved on to date other boys and Freddie was sad about that for some time but some time later he finally got over his crush. It was hard for him in the beginning to realize in the beginning that Carly would probably never love him back. Yesterday had left as an emotional mess but he knew that he absolutely couldn't tell Sam what happened yesterday, even if the three had made the deal some time ago to keep no secrets from each other.

But Sam would never forgive him and Carly for destroying her first real relationship she had, and neither him or Carly would want to lose Sam as a best friend and girlfriend in Freddie's case.

_AN: Thanks to- basketball 661 for putting this story into her/his favorite stories list, thanks to Chicago Bears for reviewing the story, thanks to- creddie girl for reviewing the story, thanks to- cameddie for reviewing the story, thanks to- project nick for reviewing story._

_I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

One week later, Freddie and Carly still didn't talk about their kiss because they both didn't know how to do it without hurting the feelings of the other one. They even tried their best to move on the best they could with their lives but that seemed more difficult than it seemed at the first place. Before Freddie and Sam came over for the I Carly rehearsal Carly received a text from Freddie on her mobile phone: _*I know we made the deal to forget that the whole kiss thing ever happened but I think I can't pretend anymore that nothing happened! We have to talk Carls, meet me at the Park tomorrow after school. Freddie* _

Carly sighed and already knew right now, that that talk between her and Freddie would be very uncomfortable and she even thought about it for a moment, to invent an "Emergency Lie" to spare her from being reminded again off one of her biggest mistakes she ever had made in her live. Sam and Freddie finally arrived at the Shay's residence; Spencer cheerily greeted the two lovebirds and said: "Carly is waiting for you guys upstairs in the ICarly Studio."

The two then walked up the stairs, Freddie with a big uncomfortable gut feeling but tried his best to cover up this fact in front of his girlfriend. Freddie had asked himself a lot last week, if his relationship with Sam could have a future or would be Carly really the better choice as a girlfriend? But could he really hurt Sam's feelings like that, after all the nice time they had together? He didn't know that right now, because right at the moment he was emotionally a total mess and he didn't know how to get out of that mess without hurting the feelings of one of the girls.

Sam and Carly had been his best friends for a very long time and he surely didn't want to lose them because of that whole love triangle. Sam and Carly rehearsed some sketches for I Carly, Carly doing all the time her very best to cover up her uneasiness towards Freddie and avoided Freddie's gaze all the time. It didn't go by Freddie unnoticed and that really hurt him, was Carly really trying to deny the feelings she had for him? Or didn't she want to give him false hope, because she thought the kiss between them had been a mistake?

He really needed to talk to her, tell her how he felt about the kiss, because his old romantic feelings for her had resurfaced again even if didn't want that to happen in the first place but sometimes he couldn't deny his true feelings. He had enjoyed the kiss last week very much, but should think that way? He was still together with Sam and he sure wasn't the type of boyfriend who would ever consider cheating on the girl that loved him. On the other hand Freddie had to admit the kiss had been a mistake, he felt very guilty for not pushing Carly off him and actually enjoying kissing the brunette Web Hostess.

After the rehearsal was done Sam said: "I'm going to raid your Fridge now, you want me to bring you some snacks upstairs or something to drink?" Sam asked Freddie and Carly nicely and waited for their reactions. "No thanks" They both said in unison and then Sam went downstairs and silently shut the door behind her.

It's like you're a drug

It's like you're a demon I can't face down

It's like I'm stuck

It's like I'm running from you all the time

And I know I let

You have all the power

It's like the only company I seek

Is misery all around

It's like you're a leach

Sucking the life from me

It's like I can't breathe

Without you inside of me

And I know I let you

Have all the power

And I realize I'm never gonna

Quit you over time

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts

In my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost

It's like I'm giving up slowly

It's like you're a ghost

That's haunting me

Leave me alone

And I know these voices in

My head are mine alone

And I know I'll never change my ways

If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts

In my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you

I need a fix, I can't take it

Just one more hit

I promise I can deal with it

I'll handle it, quit it

Just one more time, then that's it

Just a little bit more to get me through this

I'm hooked on you

I need a fix, I can't take it

Just one more hit

I promise I can deal with it

I'll handle it, quit it

Just one more time, then that's it

Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts

In my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

_AN: Thanks to- Bieberlove 9101 for adding this story into her/his favorite stories list, thanks to- creddie girl for reviewing the story, thanks to hockeygrl 99 for putting this story into her/his favorite stories list, thanks to- cameddie for reviewing the story. _

_Please read and review. Also I would like to know if Sam and Freddie should stay together or if Creddie should happen in the future chapters of the story._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That day after the ICarly rehearsal Freddie deeply regretted not having talked to Carly about his feelings towards her. While Carly on the other hand had been totally relieved that the tech producer of ICarly hadn't touched that one special subject but did she maybe feel more then friendship for Freddie and just didn't want to admit it?

_*No! Stop thinking, Freddie is just a friend and it's better for the both of us that it stays that way.* _Carly then quickly put those thoughts to rest and tried her best to concentrate on the school that had to be done till tomorrow. Meanwhile at the apartment of the Benson's Freddie finally finished his homework, what had been a piece of cake for him today. He asked himself as he was sitting as his desk in his room, if he should stay together with Sam or get together with Carly, but was Carly loving him back or was it still one sided? He only knew one thing right now: He had to do a lot of thinking and that decision was surely one that he had to think through very carefully.

A couple of days this week went by and instead of being at the Shay's apartment the most time like usually Freddie spent most of the time with his friends from the AV Club, when being what the matter was with him the last by either Sam or Carly he dodged the question and said everything was okay. Surely he would take part in the final rehearsal before the actual webcast this week but the most time Carly and Sam were to themselves and did some usual girly stuff. By the end of the week Freddie had finally made his decision and he had decided to tell Carly he loved her, but how the brunette web hostess would react was the one thing that Freddie was kind of scared off. The next day at school Freddie tried to act as normal as possible around his two best friends, even if he was about to probably break Sam's heart today.

In the first break after two periods of school, Carly was a little surprised to find Freddie standing in front of her locker without Sam being with him: "Hey what's up Freddie?" Carly tried asked and tried to sound totally casual but deep down she was really nervous right now.

"We need to talk but not here; I think I know a place where we can talk without being disturbed." Freddie said and then motioned the brunette to follow him down the aisle they were standing in right now. Finally the two reached an empty classroom; Freddie closed the door behind them and took a deep breath. But before he could say anything Carly said: "We can make this really short, I've done a lot of thinking lately. In the beginning I tried to deny it the best I could but after thinking about our Kiss I realized how stupid I was to push you away. Truth is: I loved you when you saved me from that Taco Truck and still do." Freddie didn't know what to say for a moment; because that was really the last thing he had expected Carly to say to him.

"But why didn't you say anything after this whole hero thing wore off?" Freddie asked and now was anxious to hear Carly's answer. "Because at that time, my feelings weren't that clear for you and I thought it would be better for the bot of us to move on." Carly sighed and the walked up to Freddie to close the distance between them and softly kissed him on his cheek,

Later he still had to do one of the difficult things ever: breaking up with Sam and that really gave him a big headache.

Meanwhile Carly was standing alone in front of her locker and totally being on Cloud Nine at this very moment. Somewhere else in the school, Freddie and Sam stood in the now empty Mess Hall of the Ridgeway High School just staring at each other for a couple of minutes now.

When Sam was finally fed up of this secrecy from her boyfriend she said: Damn it Freddie! Talk to me, why did have to come here?" and then she violently shaked him, what got his knees shaking a little bit. He then took a deep breath and said: "Sam…..it's over, I love….Car…ly" and was glad that he finally got it out but now feared the reaction of Sam a little.

Sam wasn't shocked a bit by her now ex-boyfriend's confession, because deep down she had sensed for some time now that their relationship would over really soon. Because she didn't know anything else to say she just replied: "I'm happy for both of you, I think you two just are meant to be together." Then she walked off without looking in Freddie's eyes for one last time. Tears streamed down her face, but she quickly wiped them away because she realized this boy wasn't worth it, he had never fully belonged to her in the matter of love.

_I kinda thought that I'd be better off by myself _

_I've never been so wrong before _

_You made it impossible for me to ever _

_Love somebody else _

_And now I don't know what I left you for _

_See I thought that I could replace you _

_He can't love me the way you do _

_'Till now I never knew _

_Baby _

_Chorus: _

_I'm spoiled _

_By your love boy _

_No matter how I try to change my mind _

_What's the point it's just a waste of time _

_I'm spoiled by your touch boy _

_The love you give is just too hard to fight _

_Don't want to live without you in my life _

_I'm spoiled _

_I tried to tell myself that I'd be over you in a week or two _

_But baby that was 'bout a year ago _

_I've never seen the word love so personified as I do with you _

_And that is why I just can't let go, oh no _

_Chorus _

_Spoil me _

_And I would only be fooling myself if I tried to _

_Believe there's room for someone else in my heart _

_There ain't no way I'm getting over you _

_I don't know what I've been trying to prove _

_I'm hopeless, helpless when it comes to you _

_Chorus _

_I've been spoiled yeah yeah _

After school was finally over, the two lovebirds left school hand in hand. Sam was right next to them and was also happy that the two finally realized their true feelings for each other. When they had finally reached the Bushwell Plaza Apartment Complex, the two first said their goodbyes to Sam and then Freddie walked Carly to her apartment.

Before Freddie made his way to his apartment Carly said: "Wait, there's one thing I wanted to do this whole day." Freddie turned around to face Carly, she softly kissed him and both of them just forgot everything around them.

_AN: Thanks to- creddie girl for reviewing the story, thanks to- copa phantom for adding this story into her/his favorite stories list, thanks to- animega 124 for adding this story into her/his favorite stories list and for reviewing the story, thanks to- project nick for reviewing the story, thanks to- bieber love 9101 for reviewing the story, thanks to- dark doll 1125 for putting this story into her/his favorite stories list and for reviewing the story. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The same day after school, the three teenagers met up at the Shay residence to do this week's episode of ICarly. The whole show the two almost couldn't take their eyes from each other and that amused Sam a lot. Sure she was still feeling bad, because of the fact that Freddie wasn't with her anymore but on the other hand she was very happy for both of them. Sam, Carly and Freddie had a great time doing the web show as always and after the two girls had finally said their goodbyes to their loyal viewers, Freddie cut the camera feed and said: "And that's a wrap!, Great job sweetie as always and of course you were great too Sam." Then he hugged Carly, his new girlfriend shortly and Sam suggested: "Let's go to the Groovy Smoothie, I'm really thirsty right now, what about you guys?"

"Ok let's go." They both answered Sam in unison and then left the apartment holding hands and just enjoying each other's company. Carly really hopped that Sam wouldn't think that she would be the disturbing third wheel on the wagon the entire time, the brunette didn't want anything to change in the friendship between them. Certainly it would be difficult in the end to achieve that, but Carly and also Freddie were very confident that Sam wouldn't feel useless. The three talked a lot about all the things, which came to their minds right at the moment: School, ICarly and even the newest gossip about their favorite stars that circled around in the media.

Surprisingly the three met Wendy a good friend from Carly that said right away as she had reached the trio: "I heard at school that you and Freddie are now a couple, congrats to you two lovebirds, and I loved today's episode of ICarly, great Job as always." Freddie and Carly were surprised that word about them getting together as a couple had gotten around so fast at Ridgeway but then Carly answered: "Thanks Wendy, we appreciate that nice gesture very much. Do you maybe want to tag along to the Groovy Smoothie?"

"Yeah Sure, why not?" Wendy said smiled then turned around and with Wendy in tow Sam, Freddie and Carly continued their way to their favorite hangout place here in their hometown. Carly and Freddie were very sure that Sam would soon pull out the Mister and Misses Benson joke out of her head, like she did when her and Freddie were a couple for the first time. But the difference this time definitely would be, that her relationship with Freddie would last longer this time, nobody could tear them apart this time around. She softly stroke Freddie's hand all the way, what made him blush a little bit, that made Carly laugh a little bit and she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Meanwhile Sam did her best to just look straight forward, because right now she wasn't really sure if she should be happy for her two best friends or sad because she had maybe lost the only boy she really loved forever.

She decided to put those thoughts to rest now, before Wendy would realize that Sam was bothered by something she really didn't want to talk about right now. But maybe on the other it wasn't that of a great idea to just swallow down all the pain she felt, maybe it was a better idea to talk to somebody about her feelings she had, but who could that person be? The four teenagers finally reached the Groovy Smoothie, sat down at the table and Freddie gentlemen- like took all the orders from the ladies and then went to get Wendy, Sam and his lovely girlfriend Carly Shay their favorite Smoothies. "Is everything ok Sam, it seems that you're somewhere else with your thoughts right now." Carly asked and looked a little concerned at the blonde.

"Yes everything is fine; I'm just a little tired today that's all." Sam said and really hoped that she fooled Carly with that answer.

"Oh ok, good to know then." Carly just answered and turned her attention to Wendy to talk to her a little bit. Then Freddie returned with the smoothies for the girls and him and sat down directly next to his girlfriend.

While the four teenagers enjoyed their smoothies, they talked about all the things that came to their minds right at that moment. They laughed a lot and were just enjoying each other's company. "So you're ready for the big test in History Carls?" Wendy asked the brunette Web hostess and knew deep down that the test in History this Thursday surely wouldn't be a piece of cake at all. Carly sipped on her smoothie one last time before she answered: "I think that I'm the best prepared as I could be for the test but I must admit that I'm also a little nervous because of it." Freddie reassuringly squeezed her hand and let her know with that gesture of affection, that he believed that she would get a good grade in the history test on Thursday. To let him know how much she appreciated that nice gesture of affection, she gave him a very short peck on the lips and brightly smiled at him.

_*Aww! They make such a cute couple, I hope I find a guy like Freddie someday and I really believe this going to last very long this time around. * Wendy_ thought while sipping on her smoothie the whole time. But she then quickly got herself back into realty, because she really didn't want to embarrass herself by spacing out a little in public. Then Wendy said goodbye to the trio after they had left the Groovy Smoothie, because she still had some homework to do at home and after that Sam, Carly and Freddie made their way to their homes at the Bushwell Plaza Apartment Complex. The trio then finally parted ways when they reached the Bushwell Plaza, because they all also had some school work that needed to be taken care off.

Later while sitting at her desk in her room, she had a brilliant idea: She would surprise Freddie later this day with a nice dinner. She only just needed to figure out, what she should cook for her boyfriend and if she was even able to do that without causing any accidents in the kitchen.

_AN: Thanks to- animega124 for reviewing the story, thanks to- Copa Phantom for reviewing the story, thanks to- darkdoll25 for reviewing the story. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

On the same, when Carly had finally finished her homework, she went downstairs into the kitchen to prepare the little dinner for her and Freddie later this evening. As Spencer walked into the kitchen he curiously asked: "Who are you cooking for kiddo?" Carly turned around to face her big brother, but kept one eye on the meal she was preparing for her and her boyfriend and said: "I'm cooking a little dinner for me and Freddie: Spaghetti Tacos, but it's going to be a big surprise so don't tell anybody of it!"

"Ok Ok, my mouth will be tightly locked Kiddo." Spencer said, then mimicked with his hands locking his mouth with a key and then throwing it away in some direction. Carly laughed about the great sense of humor from her brother, playfully hit his arm and said: "Stop making me laugh or I don't pay attention to the meal anymore and the whole apartment is going to burn down."

"So then I wish you two very much fun tonight, I'm going to be at Socko's to leave you two some privacy." "Thanks Spence, you're the best." Carly answered, gave him a short hug and then turned her full attention again to the meal on the stove.

While being busy with the meal, Carly's mobile phone rang; she quickly pulled it out of jeans pocket and answered it: "Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Oh nothing special Carls, I just wanted to know what you're up to tonight, maybe a date with Freddie?" Sam guessed now grinning a little bit, because she liked to tease her other best friend a little bit.

"Yes you're right; I actually really have a date tonight with Freddie. Right now I'm cooking spaghetti tacos for a nice little surprise dinner this evening." Carly smiled and kept on paying attention to the spaghetti tacos that were still boiling on the stove in the little kitchen in the Shay's apartment.

"Wow that really sounds great Carls, I'm sure Freddie will like that surprise dinner a lot!" Sam said and was a little amazed right now, how nice she could be sometime if she wanted it. Sam was really happy that Carly had finally realized that she and Freddie were meant to be together from the start and she had to admit, that they really made a very cute couple.

"Sooo….then have a nice evening together Misses and Mister Benson and I want all the details tomorrow at school." Then Sam had hung up and Carly laughed because of the old joke Sam made and already knew, that today wouldn't be the last time she would be hearing this from the blonde co-host of ICarly. The Spaghetti Tacos on the stove almost boiled over as Carly just spaced out with her thoughts for some minutes but she rescued them right on time, before the meal cooking became a total disaster. When the meal was finally done, Carly texted Freddie with her mobile phone a rather cryptic short message: _*Come to my apartment right now, there's a huge surprise waiting for you there. See you soon Sweetheart Love Carly* _She then sent the text and thought about it for a moment, what she could do to make this dinner a little bit more romantic. Before Carly went back to her room to get the scented candles down to the kitchen, she switched out the stove, so the Spaghetti wouldn't be pitch black by the time she came back downstairs.

As she had known in advance, she didn't find the candles immediately and was a little bit worried that she wouldn't find them on time. But then she finally found the box where the vanilla scented candles where located in, took four of them out the box and brought them back downstairs into the kitchen. When she finished decorating the whole kitchen for this romantic candle light dinner with her lovely boyfriend, she looked on the clock on her mobile phone and patiently waited for Freddie's arrival at her apartment. Meanwhile at the Benson's apartment, Freddie put the final touches on his outfit for this impromptu date at the Shay's apartment with Carly, because he wanted to look extra nice for his girlfriend. Freddie was so happy right now; he really was on Cloud Nine and felt that that thing with Carly was something that would hold forever. Finally Freddie was ready to go, he quickly said goodbye to his mom and then made his way to the apartment of the girl, he had loved for so long: Carly Shay.

When it finally knocked on the apartment door, Carly opened it, smiled at Freddie and said: "You look very attractive tonight." And then she kissed him on his left cheek and added before Freddie could respond anything: "Now close your eyes and let me guide you to the big surprise." The whole kitchen table was covered with a brown blanket to hide the meal and all the decorations and as Freddie finally closed his eyes, she took his right hand and slowly led him to the kitchen table. She let go of his hand there, walked up the kitchen table, slowly lifted the blanket from the table and said: "Now open your eyes." Freddie did as he was told and as he saw all the things on the table, he was so amazed of that for a couple of minutes that he didn't know what to say for a while.

But then he finally said: "This looks so beautiful, I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Freddie." Then the two kissed very passionately still standing at the table and forgot time and anything around them for a couple of minutes. After a seemingly endless kiss, the two love birds finally sat down at the table and began to eat. The lights were out in the kitchen and living room of the apartment and the only light source where the vanilla scented candles from Carly's room. Freddie complimented Carly on the very good spaghetti tacos, the two teenagers laughed a lot the whole evening and Carly was glad, that the dinner was a full success.

_AN: Thanks to- animega 124 for reviewing this story, I hope you like this chapter_

_Please read and review_


End file.
